School Dayz
by TwinzLover
Summary: Will Everything work out? Will Raven & Starfire ever get used to their crazy roommate? What will happen this year? How will everything go down in the end? Will Mr. Slade ever stop having sex with his secretary with the loud speaker on? Adopted from Kikyz
1. Chapter 1 Edited!

_**THIS STORY IS NOT A RIP-OFF  
This story was originally owned by Kikyz and is now owned by TwinzLoverz. This was done by both of us, but is now just me =( Chapters 1-14 are written by Kikyz and are slightly altered from the original versions under her account. All chapters before 15 are written by Kikyz, and edited by TwinzLover! After, it is all me baby! I know this is recent, but I am editing, and dedicating very soon!**_

* * *

The sun was setting, and the waves of the ocean crashed onto the beach. Sweet silence...

"Oh Gar!" Cried the naked girl with dyed purple hair. On top of her was a boy with brown hair and green eyes, enjoying her yells of joy. They kissed passionately...their hearts pounding...sweating like crazy!

"...RAVEN!" Gar screamed as he awoke from his dream in a deep sweat.

"Hahahahaha, still having wet dreams huh?" a boy standing in Gar's doorway said.

"Shut up Brad!" Gar hissed. Brad was Gar's cousin, who moved in with them, after his mom decided he was to much for her to handle anymore. His brown hair fell over his hazel eyes, still a bit messy from sleep. By now Gar's parents were at his doorway as well.

"Garfield! You did it again!" Mrs. Logan said, as she looked at the wet sheets on Gar's bed. Mr. Logan made a sad face, he knew what his son was going through. The same thing happened to him when he was Gar's age. "Garfield, go take a bath and clean those sheets. Then go back to sleep. We're leaving for the school at 7," He said with a calm voice, unlike his wife. He looked over at Brad, who was still laughing at Gar.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping! You gotta go to school tomorrow as well."

Brad looked at his uncle with fear in his eyes, but it went away quickly, and he said with a smile,"How's anybody supposed to sleep, when our little wet dreamer here keeps screaming?" he then changed his voice to a more lust-filled one, "Raven! Raven! Don't Stop! Don't Stop!"

He started thrusting his hips in a hilarious fashion. He then laughed at his antics as Gar began to scowl.

"That's it!" Mr. Logan grabbed Brad's ear, and dragged him to his room. A parent doesn't like to hear about their teenage kids doing 'it', even if it was just in a dream. Words like, "let go," and, "shut up," were heard, as he was being dragged down the hall. With all the screaming and yelling, it was no surprise that Gar's 13 year old sister was awake. Even though she was only 13, she could pass for a 16 because of her overly developed body. She had long blond hair that was so dark that it looked brown and unlike everyone else in the house she had dark blue eyes.

"What in the world is going on out here! I'm trying to sleep here, people. So if you don't mind, Shut the hell up!" she yelled, though she was half asleep.

"What did you say Kiri!" her dad said to her.

"I said, would you please be quite, so I may continue sleeping, father." she said in a sweet gentle voice. She quickly turned around, and went back into her room, and Gar's dad left as well.

After cleaning himself up, he got in his bed with clean sheets. He just didn't understand why he keep having these dreams of Raven. "Maybe its because I haven't seen her in so long," he thought aloud. Him and Raven hadn't seen each other since summer began. As a matter a fact, he hadn't seen any of his friends. But the only thing he could do now, was wait till the morning sun came up.

* * *

**I have officially gotten the O.K. To change stuff from one of my most loyal and trusted reviewers, Agent of the Divine One, thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2 Edited!

_**Beep Beep Beep**_

Gar groaned and knocked over the alarm clock. Slowly, he got out of bed, and about two inches away he fell with a **THUD. **Kiri ran to Gar's room in a bit of a panic. Only to see her brother sleeping on the floor all she could say was, "Idiot!"

* * *

Raven was one of the couple hundred students that came a little bit earlier to the school. She stood in the usual spot her friends met up at the beginning of the year with her nose in a book.

_'Metri, I know that I lied_ _to you about the way your brother died. But that doesn't mean that I...'_

Before Raven was able to read the next part of the new book, a squeal of excitement was ringing in her ears.

"Friend Raven!" Raven looked up from her book to see a tall, pretty red head running towards her.  
"Hi Starfire...um who's your bracelet?" Raven said looking at a boy tightly holding on to Starfire's wrist.

"Oh, this is my younger brother, Ryan. He shall be going to our school," Starfire informed, beaming with pride.

Raven looked surprised. "That's a really, normal name." She observed. Starfire's parents were ex-hippies, who moved to the suburbs for the education of their children.

"It's short for Rynstone." Starfire whispered.

Further observing him, Raven notice that Ryan looked like a shorter, boy version, of Starfire. With their matching red hair, green eyes, and tan skin, who couldn't tell they were related?

"Hey," Ryan murmured.

Raven responded in kind.

It didn't take long before Starfire started to go on, and on, about how amazing her summer was, and all the fantastic fun things that happened.

"So friend Raven, what have you done this summer?"

Raven looked at her with a blank face. "I don't know. Nothing really, just reading like always." Starfire looked down at the book Raven was holding. She gently took it from Raven, and read the summery on the back of it.

"A girl named Metri and her older brother live together on the streets of a magical city called Azarath. But when Metri fakes to be a princess and falls in love with her brother's arch foe who is the prince of Azarath, Zin, is there any hope for her?"

Starfire liked the way it sounded, and began to read the first chapter.

* * *

Not far from them, a limo pulled up at the school. A group of girls and one guy surrounded the limo, screaming crazily.

The sounds of rabid fan girls screams of, _We love you,_ and other things rather left unmentioned, were echoing all around. Starfire, taking notice of this, started to run to the group of crazed fans, dragging Ryan with her.

Raven slowly followed. As soon as the limo door opened, the crazed girls, and that one guy, screamed to the top of their lungs. It was the hottest, coolest, most famous boy around...Robin! Robin was every girls dream. Which was good, since only in their dreams would they ever have him.  
Robin looked at the large group of girls... and that guy.

"Over here!" Raven called out to the boy, knowing he was looking for her, and Starfire. He quickly spotted them, and made his way through the crowd.

"I'm here! Yes, it's me Kitten, your one true love!" The blond known as Kitten shrieked.

Kitten was cute but a little on the crazy side. She's very popular, and the only guy acceptable in the entire school, in her point of view, wass Robin. Sadly for her, Robin didn't give a rat's ass about her.

"Kitten how many times do I have to tell you, I HATE YOU!" Robin continued to walk to his friends.

"It's okay, Kitty," Quinn, that one guy in the crowd, cooed to Kitten. "I don't think he likes me either."

Kitten turned to the boy. Her eyes set off like flames.

"Shut up Quinn!" She flipped her blond hair, and started looking for the rest of her preppy crew.

* * *

The Logan's car pulled up to the school. Brad quickly got out of the car, and ran to the first one of his friends he saw. "Kyle!"

"Brad-man!" Kyle greeted his friend with a quick high five. He was known as Brad's clone. Not only did he look just like Brad, except for his blond hair, he also dressed and acted like him.

"Bye daddy!" Kiri said as she got out of the car. She took off the jacket she was wearing, revealing her skimpy outfit. She wore a mini skirt and a pink strapless top that said 'HOTTIE' in flames. The shirt was a little big for her, so it showed more cleavage than it should have.

"What are you wearing!" Her father shrieked in complete shock.

"Oh daddy," She giggled as if nothing were wrong, and she _didn't_ look like a hooker. She quickly ran off before her dad could make a fool out of her.

"Garfield!" Came the voice of his father. Gar's head snapped quickly to his dad, hoping he wasn't in some kind of trouble because of his sisters actions. "Garfield make sure your sister doesn't do anything..well..um..."

Gar knew what he meant and gave him his word.

Not long after, Brad left Kyle, and started to mess with Gar. "Don't you guys have something better to do than push me around, like getting your classes...or getting your dorm room keys...or anything!"

"Nope, got the whole day to spend with _you_, buddy!" Brad said with a huge grin, slapping his cousin on the back of his head. "Now don't you feel special?"

"Very," Gar sarcastically replied, rubbing his head.

"Kyle! Kyle! KYLE!" cried a girl in the distance. Her long blonde hair swayed as her really skinny body awkwardly ran over to them. She stopped in front of them and bent over, putting her hands on her knees. She took in a large breath, before standing up straight and flipping her her out of her blue eyes.

"Terra! What do you want?" Kyle sneered at his cousin.

"Nothing. Just wanted to tell you that I'll be with Kitten for the rest of the year. So don't, like, bother me, okay. But Brad, you can call me anytime. Oh, hey loser," the last statement going to Gar. Last year they were together, and Gar even thought he loved her, but she was just using him to get to Brad and to get secrets about his 'lame' friends so her and the prep crew could tell the school.

But her plan failed, Raven revealed her for the liar that she was and Brad didn't like her for two reasons: 1.) She was _way_ too skinny for his taste, and 2.) Even though he was rough on Gar, he still cared for him, and didn't like people to mess with him like that.

"Twig, could you move your skinny ass." Brad said highly annoyed at the girl.

"Sure! See ya around!" Terra left, not noticing that he was insulting her. During all of this Gar was able to slip away and find his friends.

* * *

Raven, Robin, Starfire, and Ryan walked together to find the rest of their friends. Raven spotted Gar...and he was walking with some girl.

"She looks too young for him to be dating her..so who is she?" Raven said to herself, her mind racing.

"Hey guys!" Gar said, happy to see his friends.

"Hello?" Kiri glared at her brother, waiting for an introduction.

"Oh, right. This is my little sister, Kiri."

"Hi!" she merrily greeted them, beaming. She looked at the red headed boy holding Starfire's hand. Ryan's eyes connected with hers, and he started to blush.

"Hey, have any of you guys seen Vic?" Gar asks, eager to see his best friend.

"Um.. I believe he is over there," Starfire pointed him out.

Vic was a tall African American that always had his laptop with him. At the time he was talking to a girl with dark brown hair, wearing only black and yellow.

"Yo, Cyborg!" Gar cried out to him. Vic was also known as Cyborg because of his love for computers and the fact he's so amazing at football that he couldn't be human.

Vic turned away from the girl to look at his friends. He waved then turned back to the girl, and said a few more words before leaving her.

"Who was that?" The gang asked in unison, with the exception of Ryan and Kiri who were still gazing at each other.

"That was Bee. You know, the one that came last year from HIVE Academy."

"Yeah, but doesn't she hate you?" Raven questions as the gang got in line to get their schedules, and assigned dorm room keys.

"She might have last year, but now she loves me," Vic smirked at them, then turned around to the front desk to get his things for the school year.

* * *

Raven and Starfire were, once again, roommates. As were Robin, Vic and Gar, who had been rooming together since their first year.

"Friend Raven," Starfire began, as she put the finishing touches to her side of the room, "Shouldn't there be another person here?"

"What do you mean Starfire?"Raven asked, a bit confused, flipping a page of her novel.

Starfire flopped down next to Raven on her bed. She kicked off her sandals, and peered over Raven's shoulder to read the book.

"Well, isn't it three people to a room. That is the policy right?" She asked, second guessing herself. Raven sighed, unable to concentrate on the story with someone looking over her shoulder.

"Well, yeah. I guess we should have another roommate."

Then, as if on cue, the door was kick opened.

"Who are you?" The girls asked in unison.

They were met by a grin unlike any other.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Well, are you glad I edited it? I am! It took forever! But this one wasn't nearly as bad as 7 or 8, those must have been written by a drunk monkey! A drunk monkey with surprisingly good plotting skills... Any way, there it is, I hope with all the editing, people will stop quitting the story! So I changed the name, as you can see, sorry if it bugs anyone, but it is my story so mmleh. But if it really bothers people, I will change it back. Because my first priority is you lot. Because you feed me. By clicking the review button. You know, writing some words...HINT HINT HINT!**


	3. Chapter 3 Edited!

**So, this is the edited chapter thing again... You may have noticed somethings have changed, but you will just have to live with it! Any way, because you all have been so good, here is the dedication!  
**

**Agent of the Divine One: Thank you for all your feedback! I really appreciate it all!**

**dreamscholar: Yes, it is quite hard to make OC's work, but I hope you change your mind =)**

**coolcat103: Well, duh! Of course she is!**

**Raven of Alaska: Yes, I know, but it wasn't my choice I swear!**

**EmoGrass: First, love that name, because I love that joke. Second, thanks for the review!**

**Drackonian Prince: First, thanks for the review. Second, thanks for everything else =)**

**love is killing me: I will update till the day I die! Or until the stories finished any way!**

**So, thanks to all of you!**

**

* * *

**

The door was kicked open, revealing three boys.

"Who are you?" Raven asked annoyed. The three boys didn't answer her, they carried tons and tons of bags in the room. Once they were finish with that, they started unpacking everything in the bags.

"Hello? Who the hell are you three?" Raven asked once again, even more annoyed that they didn't answer her the first time.

"Oh," one of the boys said, "I'm Tim and this is Jim and Zim," Tim pointed to the other two boys. Tim had really short brown hair that was gelled down, and had big greenish blue eyes. He also had his left ear pierced. Zim and Jim looked a lot like Tim only Zim had black hair and Jim had brown eyes.

"Okay and you're here, why?" Raven waited for an answer.

"We're here to set up for Anneekia," Zim replied in a dreamily voice as he set up a make-up mirror.

"Who is this 'Anneekia', of which you speak?" Starfire asked, interested in finding out who is this mystery girl, that sent these boys to her room, was.

"She's the most lovely and wonderful creature on earth. She's a true angel sent to us from the heavens." the boys said together dreamily.

"Yeah, that's helpful," Raven murmured sarcastically. At that moment a girl entered the room. She was tall like Starfire and had long hair that starts off fire red, but as it goes down it is tinted into a soft white. She wore a mini skirt and a shirt that read '_Foxy_' with a red fox on it. She was very pretty, some may say she was prettier than Starfire.

"Hey! Zim, Tim, Jim are you done yet. I gave you that stuff hours ago." Anneekia yelled at the boys, a bit pissed off.

"Sorry Anneekia! We didn't mean to upset you. But first, we had to convince the desk lady to give us your keys." Jim said with fear in his voice.

"Yeah," Tim continued, "then we had to find the room. And it was hard to carry all this stuff all the way around campus."

"Also, we got distracted by her. She kept talking to us while we was trying to set up everything for you." Zim finished, pointing to Raven, trying to get the heat off of them. Anneekia turned to the girls that sat in the room, then turned back to the three boys.

"We're so sorry!" the boys said together with tears forming in their eyes.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm not angry with you guys." she said in a sweet, kind voice. Her sweet voice then changed to a demonic one, "I'm mad at this little prep. And her little twig friend too. Not to mention that...that fag! They said that I was a whore! _And_ that I had no fashion sense!. I do to have fashion sense. I mean, look at me! I'm way more stylish than she'll ever be."

Starfire look a bit confused. She couldn't understand why she was so upset that some prep said she didn't have a sense of fashion. Raven thought over what the girl had just said. _A prep, a twig, and a gay person. A prep, a twig, and a gay person. I know who that is!_

"You must mean Kitten, Terra and Quinn." Raven said to her. "Kitten is the ring leader, Terra's the back up, and Quin is the brains, and the peacekeeper." Anneekia listened to Raven, eager to learn more about her new foes.

"They like to be called the Prepz. And my sister, Blackfire, was the leader two years ago. But she was put in jail for stealing a rare green diamond, just a few days away from graduation. She thinks I was the one that told the police, but I didn't, and I really don't know who did." Starfire continued the Prepz bio story Raven was telling. Starfire's face saddened for a moment.

"Blackfire! HAHAHA! What kind of name is that?" Anneekia started to laugh.

Raven went on with the story, giving Starfire time to get back to her normal happy self.

"With Blackfire in jail, Kitten took over the group using her new found power to torture everyone in the school, and trying to get Robin to go on a date with her."

"Who's Robin?"

_**Boys dorm**_

Unlike the girl's room, which was filled with activities, the boys were just sitting in their room.

"So, when does school start?" Robin asked, trying to make conversation.

"After the assembly, which should be held in an hour or so." Vic replied, not truly interested.

"Dude! I'm totally bored!" Gar breathed out exasperated. He looked at Vic as he typed something in his laptop.

"What'cha doing?" Vic turned to Gar with a big grin on his face.

"Oh, just putting in some phone numbers and emails on my laptop." Gar and Robin looked at the screen showing about 20 new phone numbers and email addresses.

"Man, are you trying to make a record or something?" Robin raised his eyebrows.

"No Robin, I'm just seeing all my options. Soon, most of these girls will fail my tests leaving me with one girl to be my one and only for the rest of the year. Not only do I get to date half the population of girls at our school, I also get my dream girl. It's perfect." Vic said proudly, feeling accomplished for his plan.

"Yeah. One problem Cy, what if the girls find out about your little experiment of love?"

"Yeah," Robin added, "Girls like have a sixth sense about these kinds of things." Vic looked at his two friends, then at his laptop full of girls names and numbers.

"There's nothing to worry about, I got everything under control." Vic said, overly sure of himself. The door was then kicked open, and Brad came in looking at the room a bit displeased.

"Not the greatest dorm on campus, but it'll do."

"What are you talking about!" Gar asked his cousin a bit ticked off. Kyle walked into the room with loads of boxes. "Where do you want this?" he asked Brad.

"I don't know, put it over there." Brad pointed to a corner of the room.

"Hey! You can't move in here!" Robin said as Kyle unpacked Brad's things.

"Yeah it's school policy! Only three to a room! Isn't it?" Gar said, no longer certain.

"Well, normally that would be true, but somehow they misplaced me in a girl dorm room. Even though I didn't have any objections to sleeping with girls, they didn't want me near the girls dorms. And with all the other boy dorms taken they sent me here cause it was the biggest boy dorm. So until they can find me a room, I'm going to be living it up here." Brad smiled at his new roommates as they growled and frowned.

**PA: All students report to the main gym for the assembly. All students must come to the main gym.**

**

* * *

**_**To the assembly we go**_

All the students made their way to the main gym.

"Why do they call it the 'main gym' any way? A gym's a gym. Why label it so?" Ryan asked Kiri as they sat together, waiting for their older siblings and their friends.

"I think it's because the 'main' gym is the gym for school events like basketball and assemblies. And the other gyms are used for P.E. One for the girls, and one for the boys." Kiri said intelligently.

"Who needs three gyms?" Ryan looked over, seeing his sister and Robin. "I still don't understand why our school needs three gyms. It's so confusing." Starfire said to Robin.

"It's okay that you don't understand why. It's definitely not a normal thing in schools."

"Hmmm...Then why do we have three?" She asked, her face adorably confused.

"Er, forget about it, but Star there is something I want to tell you. Even though this isn't the best time, but I was thinking the earlier I tell you, the better. So I just want to tell you that I..."

"Starfire! OVER HERE!" Ryan yelled to his sister, making himself known, and interrupting Robin.

Starfire spotted him and ran as fast as she could to greet him. Robin sighed. "Great timing, kid."

Robin followed Starfire to the seats that Kiri and Ryan had saved for them. When the rest of the gang got to their seats, a tall man came up to the podium.

"I am your new principle. Some of you may recognize me as Deathstroke, or Slade, because of this rumor about everyone that is ever sent to my office being doomed for as long as they live. Well let me tell you that, that rumor is 100 percent true! So if you care for your life and future don't get sent to my office! And if you like you can call me ." He said in an icy yet calm voice that had chills running down every students' spine. After that some fat lady in a green dress came out and went on, and on, about behavior, and school policy, and other junk like that. Not that anyone was listening to her. After the assembly the bell rang and all the students went to their third period classes, sense the assembly took up most of the time.

* * *

_**Class time with Raven**_

Raven looked at her schedule...

First period-Art.

Second period-Algebra

Third -P.E.

Fourth-Lunch

Fifth- English

Sixth-FREE

Seventh- Science

Raven walked to the girls gym where she would have to do every goths worst nightmare...dress in shorts and do jumping jacks. She look around the gym trying to find Kori.

"She's not here. So she must have P.E first period." she said to herself.

"Okay girlies." a women in a pink sweat suit said. "I'm our couch this year. My name is , and before we start, are there any questions?"

"Yeah, what happen to last years couch?" a girl with blue hair asked.

"Well, she was sent to prison for giving steroids to the girls on the volleyball team." she said as if it wasn't a big deal. "Anything else?" When no other questions dared to be asked, the class talked about all the things they'd be doing this year. Before class started passed out forms to everyone that wanted to join the volleyball team or cheerleading squad.

"Now let's play some volleyball!" The girls picked teams and started to play. In the front of the net were the girls that wanted to play, behind them was the girls that might catch the ball, but won't be really playing, and behind them was Raven and the blue haired girl.

"Hey." the blue haired girl said to Raven. "I am so tired of this school and it's dumb ways. I mean, by now they should have stopped with all the athletic stuff. It's so out of control, even the coaches are giving out drugs so our school can win."

"Yeah, it's madness" Raven replied to the girl. The girl smiled for the first time that whole period.

"By the way my name's Kelly, but everyone calls me Tru."

"I'm Raven. Nice to meet you." The bell rang and Raven and Tru left the gym together.

_**Lunch time!**_

Gar had already gotten his lunch by the time the rest of the gang arrived.

"How did you get here so fast?" Robin asked as he sat down at the table.

"I didn't go to third period. Instead I came to the lunchroom door and waited until the bell rang for lunch." Everyone just stared at him.

"What! I was hungry." Kori was last to arrive to the table with Anneekia.

"Um..Who are you?" Gar questioned the girl as if she was a criminal.

"I'm Anneekia. And Kori invited me to sit here with you guys." she said plainly. She started eating what looked like a ham sandwich.

"Dude! How can you just eat a poor defenseless animal!" Gar said in shock. Gar had been a vegetarian ever since he was ten years old and saw a documentary on the life cycle of meat, starting with the killing of the animal.

"What are you a vegetarian or something?"

"Yes. Yes, I am."

"Well that changes everything." Anneekia started to lick and nibble on the sandwich. After every bite she would moan like it was the tastiest thing in the world.

"Oh yes! This is so yummy in my little bitty tummy!"

"Ugh! I can't take this anymore!" Gar left the table steaming mad. When he left the gang did a death glare at Anneekia.

"What?"

"That wasn't very nice of you. I shall be giving you the treatment of silence until you ask for Gar's forgiveness." Kori said and left. Robin and Raven followed her. The only two left were Anneekia and Vic.

"Hey, I'm Vic. And if don't mind me saying, you look amazing. Would you mind giving me your cell number or maybe your email?"

From out of nowhere Tim, Jim, and Zim came out boiling mad that Vic would try to steal their dream girl."What did you say punk!" The three weren't the toughest looking guys around, but one look in their deadly eyes and you'd be covered with fear.

"Hehehe...I'll be going now." Vic zip out of the lunch room.

"Boys, I have to go do something."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Jim asked.

"No, just relax and eat your lunch." Anneekia left the lunch room to find Gar.

_**In Gar's room**_

Gar slammed the door behind him as he stormed into his looked at Gar with a smile, "Hey bean boy. Someone raining down on your one man parade?"

"Not now Brad!" Brad notice the anger in his voice and knew it wasn't because of him.

"Hey man, what's up? Did that twig say something to ya'?" Brad said ready to knock Terra six feet under for hurting his cousin.

"No."

"Oh, is Raven not given you any play?" he said in a teasing voice.

"No. I mean yes..No, I mean yes or do I mean no? That's not the problem!" Brad laughed at his cousin's foolishness.

"So what is the problem?" Brad finally asked.

"Some girl named Anika or something like that. Dude, she totally blew the fact she likes eating meat in my face."

"And.."

"Then she..um..well.."

"What did she hurt your little feelings? Come on man! You need to toughen up. What she did was so not worth crying over. But no one makes my punk cousin cry but me!" Brad said very protectively.

"Gee, thanks! I don't know what I would do with out you." Gar said sarcastically.

"Yep," Brad continued not picking up the sarcasm," No one will ever hurt you, except for me. Especially some girly girl, meat eating,...totally hot babe!"

Anneekia walked into the room just as Brad was making his vow to protect Gar. Brad push Gar to the side and went up to her.

"Hey, I'm Brad. Unlike my wimp of a cousin, I'm a real man." he flexed his muscles then ran his fingers through his hair.

"You wanna go out for a yogurt or something?"

"Sure! We can go out now, it's the first day so it doesn't matter if I skip a few classes."

"I like your style." Brad said very impressed with the girls boldness.

"Oh, but I have to do something first." She walk over to Gar who was still on the floor were Brad left him.

"Gar, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. I was being a jerk and..." she was interrupted by Brad.

"You don't have to say your sorry to him. Give him as much trouble as you like. Hell, as long as your with me, you can cause him as much pain as you wish! Now lets get out of here!" Anneekia smiled at Gar then left with Brad.

"This is going to be the worst year ever!"

**You pronounce Anneekia's name like this (uh-knee-key-uh). RnR Yay! I did it! I hate editing this but unfortunately I can't stand to not do a little of this and that to improve it! Any way, don't read past this chapter until there's an edited sign on the next one!  
**


	4. Chapter 4 Edited!

**The weeks have passed by and now we are in the middle of October...**

Gar ran to the cafeteria as fast as he could._ I've got to tell the others about this!_ He looked down at the sheet of blue paper he had gotten from the gym's bulletin board. He zoomed across the room to see his friends, who were eating their breakfast.

"Dudes! You'll never guess what happened." He exclaimed, jumping up and down in excitement.

"Well I guess there's no reason to play then?" Anneekia said, not really wanting to be around him.

"You had an idea?" Raven guessed playfully.

"You shall be telling friend Raven that you li..." Gar quite swiftly put his hand over Starfire's mouth.

"Not unsurprisingly, it's none of those things" Gar interrupted. "It's this!" He grinned as he held up the sheet of paper in his hand.

Vic grabbed it and read it out loud, "_Oct.20 come down to Main st. and Lovely blvd. in the underground warehouse for an early holiday costume party, but only if you can solve this riddle to get an invite: I'm blue, but never can be mad, when I'm not speakin' whatz true._" he then sighed, "Well that's one party we can't go to."

"That could mean anything."

"I do not like these, they always make me feel so bewildered."

"Well thanks a lot Gar. How could you just build our hopes up like that, just to crash them down." Anneekia said in the same sad and disgusted voice _he_ did when she was eating her sandwich so many days ago.

"Can you please just let that go!" Gar said tired of her bringing it up, knowing she could get away with it. "If anything I should be the one upset!"

"Whatever ya' little cry baby!"

"Why can't you just leave me alone!"

Anneekia's voice softened and a smile appeared on her angelic face."I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so rude. Will you pretty, pretty please with cherries and all-that's-good-with-the-world on top accept my apologies."

Gar look at her. Her eyes were pure, and the wind blew her long hair on to her face, and the sun hit her just right. She was the perfect angel. Gar started to blush and avoided eye contact with the gorgeous teen.  
"Um..yeah. Sure..no big."

Raven saw the goofy love-sick face Gar had on._ Does he like her?..Not that I care if he does,were just friends..Yeah, friends but maybe..._ Raven hung her head down and grabbed all of her things, and without comment, she went to first block.

* * *

_**And some stuff happens**_

The Couch started going through the routine of telling the class what they would be doing in gym that day, before passing out forms team tryouts. Kori looked at the sheet for cheer leading. She wanted to be one but she was kinda afraid to tryout alone. Anneekia looked at the two forms that were given to her.

"Cheer leading? Well, golly gee that sounds fantastic!" She giggled.

"Friend Anneekia, did I hear you want to do the trying out for cheer leading?" Kori asked with hope in her sweet happy face so different from the annoyed one facing her.

"No! Why in the world would I want to be some peppy, no-brain? If your going to tryout then I'm sure you'll get in. So if you don't mind..." she walked off to the other side of the court where the volley ball team was.

"Huh? That was just plain freaky?" Raven acknowledged.

* * *

It was now second period and Raven was slowly walking to her algebra class.

"Hey lil' Ray Ray!" Anneekia called out to Raven as her and Kori ran to catch up with her.

"Don't call me Ray Ray." Raven said in a bitter voice.

"Sorry, didn't mean to get you all fired up."

Raven looked at Anneekia dead in her eyes._ Something isn't right about this. One minute she's about to cut your throat, and the next she's baking cookies for ya'. She's hiding something. I just know it._  
The girls went into the classroom together, awaiting the teacher who had yet to enter.

"Robin!" Starfire squealed. Robin saw her and started to walk towards her when...

"Oh, Robby-poo, it feels like forever since I've seen you. Come sit over here with me." Kitten grabbed Robin by his hand, and promptly began pulling him to a seat.

"How many times do I have to tell you: I DO NOT LIKE YOU!" Robin tried to break loose of the girl's surprisingly strong grip.

"Yeah," Some girl with short pink hair said, "He likes me!"

"Wait one mother fuckin' minute now! Robby is mine!" Another girl cried, ready to attack.

"Hold up! Robin's my man!" Quin said to one girl with ponytails. At that statement Robin was both shocked and uneasy. It wasn't long until every girl in the room, except for Raven Starfire and Anneekia, were fighting over Robin.

"Girl fight!" a boy wearing a green cap called out. At that the girls went even crazier, some going as far as violence! The sound of cursing, and fist connecting with other body parts, could be heard down the hall. No one was safe from the endless battle for love, even though it didn't matter who won. Robin's heart belonged to someone else. Even if she didn't know it yet. Raven was hit in the crossfire and she was already mad, so she jumped in the fight. Even if she wasn't fighting for the same reason as the other girls... Something similar happened to Anneekia (she likes violence!). Starfire somehow managed not to get hit as she made her way through the crazed girls and hyper boys.

"Robin?" Starfire pulled out a boy from the fight with surprising strength.

"Thanks, I thought I was gonna be killed."

"You're not Robin." Starfire said disappointed and pushed the boy back in the middle of the fight. She pulled out three more boys and a girl with really short hair before she found Robin.

"Robin!" Starfire happily hugged her friend.

"Starfire I..." Robin was interrupted when the door swung open.

"What's going on in here!" the algebra teacher cried. Everyone in the room froze in fear. When you fight it's like everything except said fight is going on. Key word: Like. As in _similar_ but not actually.

"Principal's office, now!" The teacher screeched, pointing at the door.

* * *

_**Your in trouble now**_

Every girl in the second period algebra class, plus Robin and Quin, were in the office waiting for their punishment. The school counselor came out and looked at the girls and Quin in shame.

"I can't believe you girls would risk getting expelled over a boy." The counselor said in a tone that said she was very disappointed in them.

"Robin! Mr.W. would like to speak with you." she said even more disappointed in him than she was with the girls. Robin walked into the dark room where Mr.W was.

"I just wanted to make it clear: I'm not like these other guys here. I'm not afraid of you, so you can do whatever you want to me." Robin said with no fear.

"Oh Robin, I know your not like the sea of buffoons out there, I've been watching you for some time now, and I think you'll be perfect for my apprentice." Slade said very evil like.

"What?" Robin raised an eyebrow in clear surprise.

"I said that you can be the office assistant till we can find another way to make up for this little incident. Or all of your little fan club will be expelled from the school."

"Okay, but why me?"

"Don't question me, boy. Now get out of my office!"  
Robin left his office and told the girls and Quin that they wouldn't be expelled.

* * *

Meanwhile in the the boys dorm room Gar was wondering where Raven was.

"Vic, have you seen Raven...or Starfire...or even Robin?"

"No, but I did hear that in second block all the girls in the algebra class were fighting over Robin. It's just not fair. Not only did I miss the best chick fight ever, five of those girls was going to go with me to the costume party."

"Wait, you solved the riddle?"

"No, but I'm going to."

"Hey, are you saying that Raven was fighting for Robin's love?" he asked just realizing where Raven could be.

"I guess so, who would of thought Raven had a thing for Robin. I mean I always...hey where'd he go?"  
Gar had left the room to find Raven. Raven was talking to a blue haired girl when Gar found her. The blue haired girl gave Raven something that look like tickets and left.

"Thanks Tru." Raven said to the girl as she departed.

"Oh, hi Gar. Here's your invite to the party. One of them is for Vic and the other is for Robin." she gave him the invites and started to walk away from him.

"Raven! Talk to me, I need to ask you something."

"Why don't you ask Anneekia." Raven tried to leave, but once again was stopped by Gar.  
"Why would I ask Anneekia anything? I don't even like her." Raven's eye began to water, but she didn't let herself cry.

"Yeah right. Deny it all you want. Its no like I care."

"Raven! I'm telling you the truth. I don't like her like that, I like you." Gar quickly realized what he had said to her. Raven looked into his eyes and gave him a small kiss on the lips. "I like you too." she said softly. Slightly embarrassed that she had just kissed him out in the open. She gave him a hug, and then ran to her dorm. A few minutes passed and Gar was still outside in total shock. Finally he shook himself from his revere.

"Wow!"

* * *

**New author's note! I am quite pleased with myself even if the editing is minuscule. I don't really know how I feel about the story in general, and maybe when I have a bit more time this summer, I'll do a rewrite, but for now I think I'll stick with editing.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

_**It's the night of the costume party and everyone is getting ready, except for our friend Anikeekia...**_

"What do you mean you couldn't get me an invite! You got everyone else an invite! Why can't you get me one?! You did this on purpose, didn't you? You don't like me so you didn't get me an invite! Now that's just mean, Raven." Anikeekia pouted.

"Friend Anikeekia, I am sure friend Raven did not mean to exclude you from tonight's events. Maybe you can still come and go in with us." Kori couldn't help but feel a little sad for her.

"No, thank you. I know when I'm not wanted. I'm sure Bim has something cool planned for this evening." she left the room and went towards the boys dorm room.

"Bim? Who's Bim?" laughed Raven. Kori changed for the fifth time that night. Raven just watched her friend take out more and more outfits.

"Hey Kori, just wear this." Raven took out a short sliming blue dress from her closet."All you need now is a tiara and you're a princess." Raven said looking through Anikeekia's things. "I knew it." Raven pulled out a sliver blue tiara from Anikeekia's side of the closet and place it on Kori's head.

Kori looked at Raven who was still wearing her everyday Goth clothes.

"Raven aren't you going to dress up?" Raven looked at Kori with a small smile on her face.

"I am dressed up. I'm an everyday vampire." Raven pulled out her fake vampire teeth.

"Oh," Kori turned to the mirror making sure she looked perfect.

_**The Boy's Dorm**_

The boys would be ready to go, if it wasn't for Gar. Gar had nothing to wear but a bunny costume Brad got him as a joke.

"I'm so not wearing that." Gar said looking down at the bunny outfit.

"You have to, Gar." Robin said putting on his costume mask.

"That's easy for you to say. You're going as some superhero guy."

"Yeah, but things could be worst for ya. Your name could be Bim." Vic laughed making fun of Brad. Brad had gel down his hair and pierced his left ear just like Jim, Tim, and Zim.

"Shut up losers. At least I got a girl...And then some." The three boys looked at Brad and then each other. It was true, he had an official girl and they didn't. Gar finally put on the bunny suit.

"You look so cute, Gar." Brad teased. The door was kick opened and Jim, Tim, and Zim entered the room boiling mad.

"We have no choice but to let you in our gang. Anikeekia somehow has fallen for you." They said to Brad very spiteful. Brad looked at them with a careless look on his face.

"I don't want join your little knitting circle. I'm nothing like you guys. So leave me alone."

"Hey! You can't just have the name, and the ear ring, and the clothes and just not join." Jim and Tim said to him.

"Yeah, and anyway Anikeekia will get mad at us if we fail to obey her." Zim said quietly.

"Not if you tell her when her good side is out. And anyway, no girl runs my life." Brad said even though she sort of does.

"What do you mean good side?" Robin asked.

"Isn't it obvious, she has a split personality." Jim, Tim, Zim and Brad told them in unison.

"And you said you had nothing in common. Brad you are a natural Bim." Anikeekia said coming into the room.

"Anikeekia! What are you doing here?" the boys said in shock.

"I just wanted to see what we're going to do tonight." she said in the sweetest voice.

"Oh, we're going to a party." Brad waved the two invites.

"Hey! What about us?" Jim, Tim, and Zim asked.

"Oh, dear me. Did I forget to get your tickets, I'm so sorry. C'mon Anikeekia, lets go. I think its time for you to meet my friend Kyle. He's way better than those clowns." Brad and Anikeekia left to go to the party leaving three steaming mad boys.

"Okay, dude that was too weird."

_**Party over here!**_

The gang made it to the party and everything was top rate.

"Hey, Sparky." Bee said to Vic.

"Bee? What are you doin...I mean...hey girl."

"I thought Vic was going to bring Sarah to the party." Gar murmured over to Robin.

"He is, but I guess he never planned on one of his other 'options' being here." Robin replied wearing a smirk.

Sarah walk up to where the gang was. Sarah had long light brown hair with chestnut brown eyes. She looked at Bee with a 'what you doing with my man' look on her face.

"Um...Sarah this is Bee. You know, the girl we talk about." Vic said a bit uneasy.

"Oh. Nice to meet you." Bee and Sarah greeted each other. The two girls walked off to another part of the room where they'd wait for Vic.

"Dude how'd you do that?"

"Easy, I told them that the other one was my sister." Vic left to go to his dates.

Not so far from them the Prepz where dancing with the cutest guy at the party, well Quin was anyway.

"It's not fair! The only guy worthy of me doesn't even like girls." Kitten hissed.

"Yeah Kitten, you are, like, so right." Terra agreed. Kitten looked around the dance floor, hoping to find someone that's worthy(in other words, someone hot and popular) and that's when it happen, she saw the hottest boy ever. He was way better than Robin, to her at least. He had messy dark brown hair and was wearing red eye contacts. He had the whole bad boy look: leather jacket, muscular, and hot! He also wore a black spider chain necklace. He walked up to Kitten and Terra with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Hey, babe. I'm Fang."

"I'm Kitten." and that was it. They started making-out on the wall next to some 13 year olds. Terra watched as her friend passionately kissed this boy that she just met no longer than two seconds ago. Once they finally stopped the new couple started to talk to each other, much to Terra disliking. After an hour, Kitten jumped up from where she and Fang were sitting.

"He broke up with me! After all we been through together: the saying hello to each other and the kissing and the dancing! I gave him the best hour and thirty minutes of my life." Kitten started to cry, but after seeing Robin her tears went away as fast as they'd came.

"Robby-poo!" Robin quickly notice Kitten's voice. Robin ran into the boys bathroom, knowing she wouldn't come in after him. Kitten continued her search for someone better than Robin and Fang.

"Hey! Isn't that Gar?" Kitten pointed to Gar who was happily dancing with Raven.

"Yeah. So what." Terra said not really looking at him.

"Well, like, he's dancing with Raven."

Terra looked again at Gar who was indeed dancing with Raven. "This is terrible! If they hook up, I'll look like a complete fool." Terra was panicking and breathing heavy. "Even if our relationship was fake, I did still go out with him. And if he gets with that gothic loser that would mean I'm no better than a gothic loser! This is the worst day of my life." Terra wore the same sad face Kitten had.

"Well it looks like we got to break them up before you lose all your cool points." Kitten said devilishly.

"Gar, I don't want to dance anymore. Can't we take a break or something?" Raven asked. Gar looked at Raven with a sad face, but said it was okay for her to leave him. Raven walked off to the restroom leaving Gar alone. Terra came up to Gar as soon as Raven was out of sight.

"What do you want?" Gar look at Terra aggravated.

"Oh, Gar don't act like you don't know." Terra moved in closer to Gar. "But, really. Gar, I'm sorry for all the bad things I've done to you and your friends. You're the greatest friend I've ever had and I have never stopped loving you." Gar looked at Terra a bit uneasy. He didn't want anything to do with her, but he couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. He was slowly falling back into her spell, once again. Without even noticing, Gar stared dancing with Terra. Raven came out of the restroom and went off to Gar. Terra looked over to Kitten and Kitten gave her the signal that Raven was coming. Terra moved in closer to Gar.

"Hey, um..Terra. Can you not get so close."

"Oh Gar, I love you too!" Terra screamed to the top of her lungs.

"What are you talkin..." Terra interrupted him by kissing him with perfect timing. Raven was right in front of them watching in shock. Mumbles of protest were slightly heard from Gar. Raven felt herself about to cry and started running to the other side. Once she was gone Terra released Gar from her hold.

"Why did you do that!" Gar cried out. Terra looked at him innocently.

"Cause I work to hard and to lose my cool points just by you dating that loser." Terra walked off to Kitten who was making up with Fang.

Gar ran around the building looking for Raven. 'Anikeekia talking to some boys,...Brad sitting alone with Kyle ha-ha,...Kiri and Ryan making-out...wait a minute.' Gar stopped from his quest to find Raven to start on his quest to not let his sister get pregnant. He first looked at them for a moment. Ryan was passionately kissing Kiri who was moaning with delight.

"Okay, that's enough. Break it up here people!" he pulled Ryan off his sister.

"Gar! What are you doing here?" Kiri said terrified.

"No, the real question in what are YOU doing here? With him...doing what you were doing." Gar said trying to sound adult-like. Ryan was sitting on the floor blushing with a goofy smile on his face.

"I was..um...Please don't tell mom and dad! PLEASE!" Kiri felled down to her knees began to cry. Ryan snapped out of his faze and went over to hold the crying girl in his arms.

"Ryan, I love you!" Kiri cried out.

"Girl, what do you know about love, anyway! And boy get off of her now!" Gar efforts was useless. The two didn't pay any attention to him.

"I love you too, Kiri." Ryan kissed her on her forehead. Hearing her brother's name, Kori left Robin on the dance floor to Ryan.

"What it going on here?" Kori said a bit confused seeing her little brother on the floor holding Kiri. Ryan jumped up letting go of Kiri.

"Kori?" Seeing that Kori could take over, Gar continued his to search for Raven.

_**Meanwhile**_

Raven was at the small bar drinking ginger ale.

"Hey." said a boy. Raven turn to him seeing a cute face. He had long light blond hair, almost look white, and had icy blue eyes. He wore a long sleeve silver shirt with a M on it.

"Um..hey." Raven replied drinking up the last bit of ginger ale.

"I'm Michael."

"I'm Raven."

"Hey, can I buy you another drink?" Raven looked at him and nodded. The two found themselves a corner and started talking. After awhile Michael took off his long-sleeved shirt, under it was a light short sleeve shirt with a dragon on it.

"You want another drink?"

"Sure."

He left then came back with two more drinks. As he walked towards Raven he put a little white pill in her drink. He passed by Vic as he did this. Raven drank the drink and after a few minutes Raven was hyped up.

"Come on, dear Raven. Lets get out of here and have a little party of our own."

Gar finally find Raven. He ran to her and Michael.

"Raven, I'm sorry! I didn't want to do it, she...Who are you?"

Michael look annoyed by Gar.

"That's none of your business." Raven got out of Michael's hold and started walking to Gar.

"Hi Garry. I just love the way..hehe.. you um.. uh..hehe." Raven almost fell on the floor, but Gar caught her.

"Hey, You!" Vic ran towards Michael.

"What have you done with Raven?" Vic said.

"No, the real question is 'what has he done _to_ her?'" questioned Gar looking down at the dazed girl in his arms.

"He gave her a date-rape drug." Vic said holding Michael.

"What! I should knock you out right now." Gar filled with anger. Tru came out of no where to them.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Tru said staring at them.

"Blue haired girl! This freak drugged Raven!" Tru didn't care much that she's been in more than in two chapters and still no one in the story, but Raven, knew her name. She pulled out her cell phone and called the police.

_**The next day**_

Raven woke up in her dorm. "What happened to me?" she asked herself out loud. Anikeekia was the only one in the room at the time.

"You was drugged by some guy, he's in jail now, though. And if it wasn't for Vic and Gar you would have been...Oh, Raven I'm so happy you're okay! I'm sooooo sorry I was so mean to you, and that I always flirt with boys, even the ones you like. But I only act that way cause I never had real friends before. And I'm sorry I always act so crazy, I only act that way cause I stopped using my medication and..." Anikeekia was crying and was going on and on about how sorry she was.

"Where's Gar? And Kori or Robin or Vic?"

"Oh. Well they went off to class, but if it makes you feel any better, Gar stayed just about all night watching over you, then he had to go to his dorm. Boys can't be in the girls dorm so late ya' know. But it was still so cute." Raven got out of her bed.

"You don't have to go to class today. said you can be out for as long as you need. Robin just has to spend extra days in the office is all." Anikeekia continued. "I bet you're wondering why I'm here instead of Kori right. You see, I don't go to class anyway so I...Raven?"

_**ZZZZZZZZ...**_

**Wow that took a long time to write. So who do you think is worse Terra or Anikeekia?**


	6. Chapter 6

**P.A.: All students come to,...stop i'm doing something here...,go to the main gym for an asembly. (laughs) Please come to the main gym...OH !... HARDER!...**

The students made their way to the gym. Gar, Robin and Vic walk slowly together to the gym.

"Man, even Slade got a girl! Now I really feel stupid."

"Yeah, you two are sad. I got girl, the principal got a girl and I've even heard that he was even married once. Oh, not to mention that he got like three kids that goes to this school. I'll have to say our principal is a even bigger player than me." Vic said to his fellow men.

"He maybe better than you, but he's not better than me." Gar commented.

"Gar, all you have is Raven. And that may not even be official." Robin pointed out.

"So! You and Kori haven't done anything with each other that'll make Star and Robin shippers go nuts. So go suck a lemon!" Gar was a bit tick off that Robin had to say something.

"What? Well, whatever. All I know is that is the biggest player at the school and there's nothing we can do about it."  
As soon as Vic finish his sentenceRyan past them. He was walking with a girl and it wasn't Kiri. She had bouncy blond hair that were in two pigtails. She had green eyes and was wearing a blue preppy outfit. Ryan had his hand around the girls waist and whispered something in her ear. The girl giggled in a weird and annoying way. Ryan moved his hand down lower on to her butt which made the girl laugh louder in her annoying voice.

"Dang! Home-boy got skills. She didn't hit him or anything."

"That just mean she's easy or doesn't have no self respect."

"Isn't that Ryan? I thought he was with your sis, Kiri."

"That better not be Kiri!"

"No,you idiot. I'm sayin' that Ryan is cheatin' on your sister."

"What! She'll be so heart broken...I'll kill him!"

"Man, calm down. Thats Kori's brother you're talking about. I'm sure that this is one big misunderstanding."

"You better be right,dude." Gar sat down next to Raven as came to the podium. It wasn't long before everyone notice that he was wearing an eyepatch.

"Shut-up you pile of wasted sperms! I'm giving up this stupid life of being a principal and this will be your new one." He said with bitterness in his voice, almost like it wasn't his choice. A pale skin women came to the platform. She had light red hair and icy blue was very pretty, but seem to be a bit sadden.

"I'm Addie, your new school principal. You may remember me as the old drama teacher before cooking came along. Those of you that do, please call me Addie now. And cooking is officially gone. Drama's back! And everyone is taking it...EVERYONE!" She continued talking as some of the students started gossiping.

"You don't think he can't be principal cause we slept together, do you?" Terra whispered to Kitten. Kitten was too busy talking to Fang on her cell to even hear her. Quin, who was sitting next to Terra, look at Terra in shock.

"You did the 'wild thang' with ! That is too gross...Was he good girl?"

"Um..."

Gar stared at Ryan and the giggling girl talk and laugh.  
'I can't believe that punk. First he steals her heart then drop her! I can't belive he whould do that to my sister. Guys just don't do that...unless that guy is a no-good, sex-crazed, teenage boy! All they do is win over girls, have they way with them and dump them when something better comes...which means Kiri must have...'

"Gar! Come back to earth."

He turned to Raven, who was a bit worried.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit tense."

"Oh, just thinking about stuff."

"You were thinking about Kiri and Ryan, weren't you?"  
Gar just stared at her.

"I knew it. You shouldn't worry so much about her. She'll be fine and anyway its not like your her dad, your just her brother. So stop being so over protective before she go balistic."

"I can't believe they're really doing it!" said a girl that sat a seat way from them. She had light blonde hair, so light it look white, and icy blue eyes. She sat between two blonde boys. One had green eyes and his hair felled down onto his face. The other one had icy blue eyes like the girl and had long hair that was braided at the time.

"Rose you have to get over it. And any way, its dad's fault." the one with braided hair said.

"Well Jerri, if mom wouldn't have shot dad in the eye they wouldn't be getting a divorce." Rose said to him,defending her father.

Jerri turned red,"I can't believe your defending him! If he didn't cheat on her and do so many evil things, she wouldn't of shot him. Isn't that right Grant?"  
Grant look up at his brother and then turn to his sister.

"I say...that it was both their fault. It was bound to happen sooner or later, anyway." Grant open a light blue pack that had a drawn on picture of a rose in ink. He pulled out a bag of Lays baked chips.

"Baked! Why do you have the baked ones. They taste like Pringles and I hate Pringles!" he cried out like a four-year-old at a candy store that didn't get to even taste one lollypop.

"They're less fatting and I'm not trying to gain anymore weight. I need to be in tip top shape if daddy's going to move Florida. I need to look my best in a binkini." She took the bag away from him and put it back inside of her pack.

Gar couldn't help but listen to the three. No one could really. Everybody on his row was listening to them. Kori, Robin, Vic, that boy that always wear that green cap, even Raven! Once noticing that everyone was listening to them, Rose turnaround with a scowl on her face.

"Mind your own bussiness, ass-holes!"

Eveyone turn away from them and whistled as if they did nothing worng. Jerri look up and saw Raven. He thought she look pretty cute. Raven tilted her head and their eyes met. They just sat there. Just sitting there gazing in to eachothers eyes. Gar saw this and was boiling mad. 'Why she never did that with me. I mean she deosn't even really know the guy and shes making goo-goo eyes with him. This suck, dude.' he thought as everyone exited the gym.

* * *

_**Last class of the day and the stuff after**_

At last period, everyone over 13 and younger than 16 had to go to the girls gym for the drama class with their new principal. Addie walk into the gym right before the bell rang, like a student. She look up at her students with a small smile that went away as fast as it camed. She hold up a book that said _Forever Love in Azarath_.

Raven quickly notice the book. It was the one she had just finish some weeks ago. "This is the book we shall be reading. We'll have a test on this book in a few weeks. And we will do a live play for the school, if you're in the play you don't have to take the test." She gave everyone a book and some began to read. Others complained...Kitten got out of her seat holding up her book.

"This is, like, a total waste of time. And I thought this was Drama! Like, since when do you read to, like, perform."

"You'll have to read your lines in order to perform. And I always found it better for the students to read the book and get a better understanding of everything. If you have a problem with it talk to the principal." Kitten turn red in the face and walk down to Addie.

"Maybe I will." She left the room and came back a few minutes later.

"Principal, I've been, like, looking everywhere for you. The drama teach. is totally loony." Most of the students laugh at Kitten's stupidity. Raven stared into space. She had already read that book before and there wasn't any point for her to read it again. Addie saw that Raven wasn't doing anything and called her down.

"Raven, why aren't you reading?"

"I've already read the book."  
Addie was bit surpised that someone her age would read a book like that by themselves. Most of the time they only read magazines and books that have curse words in them to laugh at and show to their friends.

"Really? Do you think that you'll be interested in playing the part of Metri. You kinda remind me of her." Raven shurged. She never thought of herself as Metri. Metri was beautiful, yet unnoticed. She was smarter than a women should be in her land and rather live on the streets with her royal hating brother than live in a warm comfy home with her wicked father...After thinking about it, she did seem a lot like her.

Everybody was in the girls lounge, even the boys. They sat around the big screen tv with their blankets and candy. Raven and Kori walk in to the room. Raven carried her second favorite sheet, it was blue with a purple moon on it, and Kori had a blanket with green stars on it and some cotton candy that came in a bag. Anikeekia had already been there, she was in the middle between Brad and her fan club in a faux fox fur cover.

"Why are we here, again?" Ravenask as she sat down in the only spot she could find.

"We shall be watching a movie on the book we are reading."  
Raven shook her head. Instead of reading it, everyone is going to take the easy way out and watch the movie. Then again it's not like she was in total shock. She knew that someone would do it. Gar came in holding up the DVD. What a suprise that he would be the one that got the movie. He put it in and made his way to Raven and the gang. Robin sat next to Kori, shivering. He didn't bring a sheet or anything. He didn't know that the girls lounge got so cold at night and was paying for this lack of information. Kori look at him and smile. She gave him her blanket, she never got cold.

"Kori, you don't have to give me yours. We can share." He covered Kori with the part of the blanket that he wasn't using. Gar stared at them as they snuggled together in the blanket. He look at Raven with hope in his eyes. She look at him then sighed, "Fine. Come on." She lift the sheet and gave him some room to lie down. The movie started and Sarah turned off the lights.

* * *

_**The Movie**_  
It starts off with a boy with carmel hair and green eyes. He look about ten-years-old and was sitting with a man that look like him only much older with blue eyes.

"Zhin, I have fallen ill and I don't know how long I shall be living. You will be the King of Azarath when I die. They say if I'm lucky I can live up to three more years or maybe more. But lets not get our hopes up."  
The little boy was crying softly.

"Daddy, please don't go. I have already lost mama and don't think I'll be able to be king of this land if I loose you too." Zhin cried harder and was breathing hard as he turn red from his crying. A knight came in,without even caring that he was interrupting them.

"Their are still some Azar's that are alive and I believe that they are going to attack."  
The sickly man got up and headed towards his swords. Zhin ran and grabed a sword before his father could.

"You are not in any condition to fight. I'll help slay the Azar's." He left the room with the knight.

On a wagon was about hundred or so heading towards Azarath. A girl, about eight, sat next to her mother and her brother.

"I can't believe we are going to live in Azarath. They were the ones that killed our people in the first place." the boy said to his mother.

"Onn, we have to go somewhere. Or we'll die. And we have so much to live for." She look at her daughter that was sleeping on Onn's shoulder. The wagon stop and was spining crazily. Most was able to get out of the wagon before it crashed, but about ten were left behind and was now buried in wood and rocks. The knight went a bout. Killing everyone that was in the wagon. Without any weapons to protect them, they was easily destoryed. Zhin look around making sure that there wasn't anymore Azars. Onn was holding his sister as their mother protected them. They were hiding in a ditch not far from the knights. Zhin walk over to it and saw the women and her two children. She reminded him of his mother who died some months ago. He held up his sword ready to kill. He just stares at the women. He couldn't kill her. She was too amazing. A knight behind him was angered that he hadn't gotten it over with.

"Kill them! Make them cry in fear! Now!" he said to Zhin.

"I can't Trak."

Onn look at his mother with fear in his eyes. She turns to him, "Onn, take Metri and go to the town. Your father lives there."

"You mean that monster that tried to kill you. No way."

"Just go!" Onn grabbed his sleeping sister and ran in to town. As he ran he heared his mother cry of death. He promise himshelf that he will kill that prince who he believed to havekilled his mother.

* * *

_**Back to the pack  
**_Kori was getting into the movie aswell as Robin. A few of the girls weren't looking at the screen because of all the blood and gore. Every boy was happily watching. Seeing all this blood, killing and swords so early in a flim was very rare and exciting. Like a car crash! The movie continued ten years later.

* * *

_**Movie  
**_Metri is eighteen now and was eatting an apple she stold a few minutes ago. Onn was sitting under a tree watching his little sister. "Brother, you don't have to watch over me. I'm an adult. I can have babies and everything! I can take care of myself." Metri took the last bit out of her apple. Onn has been watching her do everything ever since that unhappy day.

"Metri, I know you are all grown up now, but untill the day I'm not your older brother I'm gonna keep my eye on you." Metri look up at the sky. It was a pinkish blue meaning the day was almost over. A lot of people didn't really knew how to tell time, at least girls didn't. Metri did some multipacation problemsin dirt before her borther called her to the dwelling which is a small cave not far form town. She then...

* * *

**Pack  
**"Gar! What are you doing?" Bee said who was loving the movie. He was fastforwarding the tape.

"This is boring! Let's just skip to the good parts." Some complained because they wanted to see what happens. Others did cause they might miss something that would be on the test. And everyone else was sleep or didn't care. Grant was so into the movie that he didn't notice he was eatting baked potato chips. Jerri moved around his sleeping sister to Raven.

"Hi, I'm Jerri."

"Raven. So your Slade's kid, huh?"

"Yeah, his and Addie's." Raven look down at his shirt that had a purple and black swirl and in the middle was a moon that had a blooming white rose with trons coming out.

"Raving Lunaz. That's a cool band." Raven said noticing the symbol.

"You like RLZ! I mean...yeah it's cool."

Gar saw that they were making a connection. This guy is worser than Wally. Wally came to the school last year and was the track team superstar. He had a crush on Raven and they went out a few times too. But he left to another state to have a higher chance of being notice. Gar push the play button just so the two would stop talking to eachother.

* * *

_**...Movie  
**_It came back on with Metri in a dress of gold dancing with a really hot boy.

"Metri, We have been dating for quite sometime now. And I need to tell you something..." His face sadden and he look down. Metri brung his head back up and he look into her pure eyes.

"Tell me. What is it that you have to tell me?"

"Your...I had to...They...I love you." it was ture that heloved her,but that was not what he wanted to say to her and she knew it.

"Zhin, please tell me what you wanted to say."

"Later." he said as made sure that Trak didn't see the face of his beloved.

In Zhin's room, his room was big and had a lot of fancy and old things that have been there for who knows how long. Metri sat on his bed and waited for him to tell her what he wanted to say. "Okay Metri. I need to tell you something, that you may not want to hear. You see they...I...I love you so much and will forever." Metri knew that this wasn't the thing he wanted to tell her but she didn't care anymore what he wanted to tell her. She was getting teary eyed that he was being so sweet and just coming out with the emotion he kept bottled up.

"Tell me that you'll never leave and you'll always love me." he said sobbing a bit.

"I will. I'll forever love you, Zhin." they both were crying, Zhin more than Metri. He kiss her softly on her lips. She looks at him longingly and pulled him back into a kiss. Kissing each other passionatly, they fell on to the bed and he takes off the top she was wearing. And...

* * *

_**Pack  
**_All the boys was up when the sex scene came up, but Bee fastforward it to the the day after that.

"If I can't see what happen in the begining, you guys can't see this." Some of the boys started liking the idea of being in the play. Even though it's most likely that scene wouldn't be in it. Brad yelled to Gar on the side of the room, "Hey, can I borrow it?"

"Yeah me too." some boy asked. The girls knew all they wanted to see is that one part. And that was just too sad.

* * *

_**The movie  
**_Metri woke up with Zhin holding her tightly to his chest, almost like he was trying to protect her from something. She easied her way out of his grasp and left out of the room into the bathroom. She wore a robe over her slip as she walk around the castle. She pick up an apple from the kitchen and headed back to Zhin's room. It felt good to eat an apple and didn't have to steal it. She drop the apple when a tall dark man pushed her on to the wall.

"Who are you? I can smell the blood of Azar in you. Why are you here scum? And most importantly, why are you still alive?" Trak ask with an evil smile. He started choking her and ran his free hand down her body. His smile grew larger. From the look on her face you knew she knew what was gonna happen to her. If only she had her brother.

Trak whispered in her ear,"After we do this I shall kill you. Because you are the last of Azars and I'm not going to let the work of Prince Zhin go to waste. All Azar's shall die. Your friends, your mother, your brother, and now you."

Onn wouldn't even let him touch a finger on Metri. He wouldn't even let her come in eye contact with him. If he was still alive, he would of kill this man. Not a second went by after that thought that Trak fell to his knees. Zhin stood behind him with a blade in his hand. Metri fell into his arms. Weak from the lack of air she was getting. Zhin could never be as great to her as Onn has been, but he was good enough and she loved him.

She started thinking about what Trak said to her. After thinking it over she understood what he meant. She finally understood why her brother hated the ones that lived in the castle. She understood why her dad treated them so bad. She understood why she use to sleep in a cave even though they could of ask someone if they could sleep in a barn they had. She finally understood everything she didn't know. She was an Azar and the people of Azarath hated them and killed them.

Zhin walk in his room where Metri was. Metri turn to him so angry that hot tears ran down her face.

"You! You did it. You killed my mom. And then you killed my brother and lied to me. I gave you my heart and all you can do is kill everyone else I love."

Zhin face was blank. He slowly went closer to her despite the fact he knew better than to get close to her when she's mad. He tried to hold her but she fought back and didn't let him touch her.

"My beloved, Metri, I know I lied about the way your brother died but that doesn't mean I was the one that sladed him. I didn't kill your mother either. That was Trak. But I guess it is still my fault for letting him do it. I didn't want to slaughter your poeple. My dad was doing it way before I knew. I didn't find out why we've killed them till he died and that's because my mom was killed by an Azar."

"So that makes it right. Kill mine cause an Azar killed yours! We did nothing to you or your people. I can't be here with you."

"You are...leaving me. I knew this would happen..."

Metri look at him. She had promise to always be with him and to forever love.

"Zhin, I shall always love you, but I can't be here right now. With you. I love you and I know that you didn't want to kill my people, but there is nothing I'm tied to here and everyone is going to want me dead."

He look at her then kiss her sweetly on the lips. "My sweet beloved, marry me."  
At the end they get married and have a lovly baby girl they name after Metri and her brother, Metrion. And now the girl that was raised on the streets was living in a castle with her husband and beautiful child.

* * *

_**Pack  
**_Some girls are crying and a few boys did too. Some were sleeping and everyone else was kinda wanting to watch it again. Kori was one of the ones crying.

"It was so magical. They love each other so much." she sobbed. She look at Robin who was half asleep.

"How come you never do anything like that?" some of the girls said to their boyfriends on how romantic Zhin was. Brad was rubbing tears off of his eyes.

"Brad, I never knew that you was so sensitive. I can't believe you're crying." Anikeekia said to him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Zim, Tim, and Jim had a pissed look on their faces. Gar had fallen asleep and Raven did too. They were hugged up together under the sheet sleeping like two little babies sharing a crib. Terra look nastily at the two. Kitten came over and called out loud enough so that everyone would hear her.

"Look everbody! Aren't they cute." Everybody look at them and giggled. Gar started to wake up from the laughing.

"Huh?" he woke up confused and then he turn to Raven who was still sleeping like an angel. He blushed and his entire face turn red from humiliation. Kori felt bad for Gar and Raven. If only she could distract them. She look at Robin who was still nodding off. "OOHH.." Everyone turned to Kori and Robin. They were kissing madly. Gar slid out of the lounge with the sleeping Raven. Once they had left Kori let go of Robin. Robin had a dreamy and shock look on his face. Kori was redder than her hair and was wishing someone was there to help her out of this.

* * *

**Anikeekia will have smaller parts cause i need to get Jerri,Grant, and Rose in some more( i know your happy Anikeekia won't be hogging up the story. A matter of fact she may be gone pretty soon.) And in the comics Jerrocho(sp?) and Raven had a thing but it wasn't anything serious. He had an affro and stuff. So I shortten his name and gave him braids cause it's easier to write and braids are what's hip now to wear and even though i think affro's are back in the schools wouldn't let him have no big one like the one in the books. i said 'hip' hahahaha**


	7. Chapter 7 Edited!

**Hey gang, I would like to say one thing real quick. This story was given to me by a friend, her account is Kikyz, if you want, u can read the story there, but this story will now be updated, as in edited as well, so here is what's gonna happen, I am going to edit, and post this chapter, then do the ones that are already posted here, that means any recent reviewers will have there names mentioned, and I will be doing authors notes =D I am a good author I think, in the sense that I am really nice to people that review, or even just alert =) well, I hope you enjoy this next chap, and chaps to come, sorry this note is so long... Btw, do you think I should make Kori's name Starfire, like from the beginning? I think her parents were just hippies or something...?**

"Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend! _Something something_, I think you need a new one!" Anikeekia sung along badly with the radio, dancing around the room. Kori humming the song as she continued playing a game on the xbox.

Raven sat in the room getting highly annoyed. She hated that song, and every other song Avril Lavigne made. It was bad enough that it was blasting on the radio, but everyone was singing it. Not to mention Anikeekia jumping on and off of Kori's bed, on to her own, and all around the room.

"ANIKEEKIA! Will you stop singing and dancing so stupidly." Raven demanded as the song went off.

"Sorry Raven. I just can't help it. That song just makes me act crazy." Anikeekia said with a slightly guilty, mostly happy grin.

"Crazier." Raven mumbled under her breath. A Lindsey Lohan song began to play, and Anikeekia started dancing and singing again.

"If you can't control yourself then could you at least put some clothes on."

Anikeekia wasn't wearing anything, but some red underwear with a cartoon fox on it. She had promised to buy Kori some with a bunny on it. Anikeekia stopped dancing and looked at Raven for a quick second.

"Raven, you know that when I take my medicine that I get really hot. This helps me cool down faster. If you would just try it, then you'd be more comfortable." Anikeekia smiled.

"No thanks." Raven replied with a sick look on her face.

* * *

_**Later at tryouts**_

Everyone was crowded in the girls gym for an audition in the play, even the ones that didn't even have to.

Everyone that saw the movie wanted to be in the play, to get out of the test or for some other personal reason.

"Robin, I thought you said you weren't going to try out." Gar said confused.

"I'm not. I'm just here to support Kori. I can't act, at least, not in front of a crowd."

Terra sat in a chair next to Addie and Grant.

"Well, with her helping pick the cast, I don't have a chance." Raven took a swig of tea out of her water bottle.

"Don't worry Raven. You'll do just fine." Kori and Anikeekia said in unison. Ever since Anikeekia started taking her meds she became a Kori clone, but with a dash of spice.

"Kori Anderson." Rose called out bitterly. She hated having to help her mom. Kori went out on to the stage with a big smile, strike one.

Addie sighed," Um..could you not smile so much."

Kori's smile disappeared as she walk toward Jerri, who was also helping his mom by playing the part of Zin in the tryouts.

"Jerri...I mean Zin. I love you so, but I..I.." Kori was never afraid to go out and do something, when she was not alone. But she was, that's why she was nervous. Everyone staring at her was something she was used to, but it was different somehow. The pressure was getting to her. She started sweating and her mind went blank. The room was spinning and she was getting hot, too hot. Her vision went red and she fell down on the stage. Before Robin could get to her, she picked herself up. She felt...sick. She zoomed out of the gym followed by Robin.

"Raven Roth." Rose called drawing a rose on the back of the name list. Raven walked out on to the stage and looked around. Addie smiling lightly at her; Grant eating chips; Terra talking on her cell; the guy that always wears a green hat, and Brad are talking; Gar's listening to his CD player; and everyone else watching her. Raven took a deep breath and walked toward Jerri.

"Zin, I do love you, but I can't kiss you. Your a royal prince and I'm nothing more than a common street rat." Jerri placed his hands on Raven's hips and looked into her eyes.

"You are no such thing. If anything, I am the rat. You should not let such silly, made up rules stop us from feeling."

This was the part they were suppose to kiss. They leaned in for it, but Addie intervened. The girls sighed in a adoring way. Stuff like that was what made them love Zin. Even if he's just a fictional character.

One girl slapped Gar out of his jealously, 'cause he was the one that made them miss that scene in the movie.

"Anikeekia Mareno." Rose yelled tiredly. Anikeekia went out and didn't waste any time to start. And did everything perfectly. So perfect, every girl was sick to their stomachs, and they wanted to run her out of town.

* * *

_**The next day and stuff**_

Addie posted up the results of the tryouts on the bulletin board three hours before school had started. She didn't want to get mixed in the cross fire...

"OMG! I'm playing Thous!...Who's Thous?" A girl in pink with a star on her shirt asked her friend who was wearing the same outfit, but it was purple.

"How should I know? I'm just the maid." The one in purple said disappointed. She looked over to her friend wearing a blue shirt with a star on it.

"I think Xhous is Zin's mom. She dies in the opening credits." The one in purple sighed. She was in the best play of the year and she was going to die as soon as she got on the stage.

"I'm Metri!" Anikeekia squealed happily. She danced around the hall idiotically like she was in the dorm earlier. Raven sighed. She was the understudy for Metri, but she knew she didn't have much of a chance of being in the spot light with Terra helping choose the cast.

"What! I'm not the star!" Kitten yelled in shock. "I don't even have a part! Not even an understudy!"

"Ha! You couldn't even get a part! Even Kori got a part! Wow, you must really suck." The girls in stars mocked Kitten.

"At least I have a sense in fashion! That look is _so_ pre-K." Kitten remarked. They were all wearing a star shirt with a matching skirt and a pony tail to the side of their heads.

"Well...You're ugly!" the one wearing pink said, unable to think of anything else. Kitten flipped her blond hair and looked at the one in blue, the leader.

"Mia, you know, you can join the Prepz. I could use a new slave."

"I don't think so. I'd rather just hang with Gia and Tia. If that's okay with you, master." She said annoyed.

Once Mia was best friends with Kitten and was her personal cheerleader. When ever Kitten did something, she was always there to cheer her on like she was so amazing. But after a while she got tired of being Kitten's slave/cheerleader and was sick of being treated like nothing. So she dropped Kitten and got herself some new friends, real friends whose names rhymed with hers.

Mia mockingly flipped her curly, brown hair and left.

"You better be happy she didn't pull that weave out, bitch." Gia scoffed. She flipped her black hair like Kitten, then followed Mia. Tia, not wanting to be left out, frowned at Kitten.

"And..Your ugly!" quickly flipping her short bouncy red hair and ran to her friends, stumbling. Kitten hissed and left.

"What? No cat fight! This sucks!" the guy that always wears the green hat groaned.

* * *

Gar sat in the field behind the school. There was an old tree that had a two seated swing hanging from it. It had been there since the school was first built, and who knew how long ago that had been? Gar looked at all the names craved into the tree, most of them inside of hearts. The tree was covered with names and hearts which made Gar sigh. It was an inner school tradition to kiss on the swing and write your names on the tree. All the students knew about it and most of the teachers did too because they were once students there as well.

Each generation had a different name for this tree, but it never had an official name. Today's generation is lazier, as the elderly would say. So it was no surprise they named it Love Tree. There were some rumors that Love Tree was some kind of magical being of love, like a second cupid if you will. Many believed the legend, no matter how stupid it seemed, but everyone that ever talked to Love Tree was kissed by their certain loved one.

"Tree...I can call you Tree, right? Well, Tree I bet your wondering why I'm here this time. Remember last time when I asked you to get Terra to kiss me. Well I want you to do the same thing this time, only with Raven."

Nothing.

"And maybe you could make sure that it doesn't end the same way it did with Terra. Not that I think Raven would do that, or that I don't have faith in our relationship,...if we have a relationship. Or that..." Gar continued to babble on and on.

Nothing.

"But the point is that I want to kiss Raven and a long one too. One that everyone can remember."

"Gar!"

"Tree?" Gar asked in a bit of fear.

"What are you doing out here so late?" Robin asked. The sky was dark and a few stars were out.

"I didn't notice how late it was. I guess I'll go back in." Gar looked at the Love Tree one last time. The wind blew, and the leaves on the tree made some noises. Gar shook his head as if he knew that meant it was going to happen. Once Gar was inside, Robin sat on the swing.

"Okay. I know I said that I didn't believe in this rumor, that your some kind of kissing cupid, but I can't fight the facts. I need you to get me a date with Kori...But if your the kissing cupid that must mean you can only give out kisses, huh?"

Nothing.

"I'm talking to you!"

"Talking to whom, Robin?" Kori asked. It shouldn't have surprised him that she was there. Just about every day she walked around the school for some unknown reason. She sat next to him on the swings and looked up at the sky.

"Me? Oh, um... no one. I wasn't talking at all. You must of been hearing things." He was nervous and Kori could tell.

"You came to Love Tree. Are you here to ask Love Tree for a kiss from someone special?" Kori looked into his eyes, with the moon's light gleaming on her face. He couldn't lie to her with her looking deep in to his eyes like that.

"Yeah, I was making a wish. I know it's kinda of stupid, though."

"And whom may be this girl you are wishing to be kissed by?" Kori asked hoping it would be her.

"Uh...It's...It's..you." He couldn't look at her, so he looked down at the grass, color slowly rising up his neck to his cheeks. Kori lift his head and kissed him passionately. A few minutes passed when they finally broke apart.

"Uh...does this mean you'll go out on a date with me?"

Kori giggled and nodded her head yes. She got up and began walking to the door to go inside.

"You work fast." Robin looked at the Love Tree once more then followed Kori back inside.

* * *

_**The show must go on...Before the show?**_

Anikeekia was eating some Ramen as Kori practice her line.

"Water?" she said happily.

"Water?" she repeated only this time she said it sadly. She continued to say her line in many different emotions over and over again.

Raven looked at the crowd of people in the audience. Every student not in the play, every teacher, every parent, was there.

"Hey, Rae." Raven turned around to see Gar dressed in a similar outfit Zin wore in the movie, just less expensive.

"Your Zin?"

"Yep, the best actor in this joint." He looked sorta cute with the outfit on. Too cute. Matter a fact, with that suit he looked just like Zin. Too hot, too sweet, and _so_ understanding. It made him so lovable, so lovable she could have kissed him right then and there.

Anikeekia watched the two talk. The way they looked at each other, it was so magical. She drunk the warm, flavored water that was left in the ramen cup. She wished she could give her role to Raven.

Mia was wiping off make-up that was on Tia.

"I know your playing a forty-something year old mother, but that doesn't mean that you've got to pile all this make-up on your face. Your gonna get zits. You know your skin can't handle all this gunk." Gia looked in to the mirror next to them.

"Speaking of zits, I think I have one!" Mia stared at the caramel skinned girl for a few minutes.

"You don't have a zit. What you should be worried about is the fact that your maid outfit is too short."

Anikeekia smiled, she had an idea. "OMG! I HAVE A ZIT!"

Mostly everyone back stage crowed around her.

"Wow, that's a huge zit." a girl dressed as a maid said. Anikeekia started crying a river of tears at the comment. Rose walked over, and made her way through the crowd.

"Okay, what's going on here?"

"I have a zit, and I can't perform with a zit this big."

Rose looked down at her face and saw the biggest and ugliest thing to be on a human face.

"Yuck. Your right, you can't perform with that big old thing. I bet people in Japan can see that thing."

Anikeekia sobbed, "Why _me_."

Rose sighed and look at the casting list.

"Well Raven, I guess you are gonna have to be Metri, since what's-her-name can't do it."

As soon as Rose left to go tell her mother of the switch, Anikeekia smirked. "It's amazing what you can do with make up." She said quietly to herself, everyone else to absorbed in their own costume issues to notice her wiping her face of the "zit."

* * *

_**Why'd you do that?**_

Raven was wearing a long beautiful blue dress, too long actually.

"I can barely walk in these heels, let alone this dress."

"Sorry Raven, but Anikeekia is taller than you and there was no time to alter the dress. So you'll have to live with it."  
Rose looked inside of her blue bag,"That little thief! He stole my chips again! I'm so gonna kill Grant."

Rose walked on the stage up to a microphone. "Hello everyone. We are here to watch this play based on this book we read and stuff. And we all will sit here and watch it. No matter how much you don't want to be here...And don't clap till the end people, it makes it hard to concentrate and stuff like that. Oh and turn off cell phones, beepers, and anything else that will make noises and stuff...Okay here's the reason you people drove all the way up here." She walked off the stage and the curtain was pulled up...

* * *

It was the end of the play, Raven holding a baby and Gar staring at her.

"What will we name her?" Gar, as Zin, asked.

"Metrion." Gar looked at Raven holding the baby. Even though it was really a doll, she made it look so convincing. He wished this was real. That him and Raven were married, had a baby, and _would_ forever be together in love. He couldn't help but get sucked into the dream world of Azarath. Without any type of warning he kissed Raven. It surprised her cuase they weren't suposse to kiss. She drop the doll and started to drop the curtain and the audience clapped. Jerri had an _I so don't care what they do, but I do_ look on his face, most of the parents were confused and shocked but clapping anyway, mostly all the boys were cheering Gar on, and everyone else just enjoyed the play.

Raven pushed Gar off of her and looked at him. Gar just stared at her, waiting for her to say something.

"Gar, why did you do that?"

"Because Raven, I like you. And maybe I even lo..li..la..love you."

"Gar, I like you, but..."

"No buts Raven! You can't keep doing this to me. One day you want to be my girlfriend the next..were just pals. So if I have a chance, would you let me know. For real." He left her standing there as he walked the halls to his room.

* * *

_**Them love words**_

Vic came in a few hours after Gar got to the dorm.

"Where's Robin?" he asked, not really caring.

"He's out on a date with Kori." Gar replied with a sad, but agitated voice.

"Why are you so gloom and doom?" Vic asked, noticing his sadness.

"Raven. She confuses me. I know there's something there. But she keeps ignoring what we feel for each other. I wish we could be together, even if it was just for a day." Gar turned his body in his bed, so he wouldn't be facing Vic.

Vic sat on his bed and looked at the post he got off a bulletin board.

_**School Ski Trip!**_

_**Sign up to go to NP Ski resort in the Cafe. Only $100 to go.**  
_

An evil smile appeared on Vic's face, "We're going on vacation."

**I had a lot of fun editing this, and I hope I did a good job! Let me know 'kay? Here's a question that no 1 can answer, the line 'If i have a chance, will you let me know?' comes from what song? And just in case you didn't figure it out...**

** The one in blue-Mia  
1 in pink-Tia  
one in purple-Gia**

**Review peeps! Love you all!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Quick little Author's Not here. I am about to update again, but I am having trouble, because it is sooo horribly written! Like, the story is fine, but all the mistakes is becoming a problem...So I was wondering if any of you would be okay if I started to rewrite a bit, just change somethings, because it's really hard to do this! I just want to change some stuff up, and if you don't like it, this IS and adopted story, so you can go read the original on Kikyz's account, but I honestly don't think you will like it, because the errors are impossible to get through! I will update past chapters, but wont post any new ones until you peoples let me know what you want!**


End file.
